Miriam Aguilar
) |familiares = Camila Estanovich Aguilar (hija) Matias Estanovich Aguilar (hijo) |ocupacion = Cantante Actriz de doblaje y Docente |nacionalidad = Chilena |pais = Chile |pais_interprete = Chile |estado = Activa |lugar_nacimiento = Santiago, Chile |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 |wikipedia = Miriam Aguilar |twitter = MiriamAguilarO }}Miriam Aguilar es una cantante y actriz de doblaje chilena, conocida por doblar a Linny y a Tuck en Las mascotas maravilla, Stephanie en Lazy Town Extra y a Lauren Brant en Hi-5. Estudió doblaje con Loreto Araya en su escuela PROVOZ. Marina.png|Marina en Peztronauta. TasumiSinArmadura.png|Tasumi (2ª voz) en Los sustitutos. Wubbzy.png|Wubbzy (2ª voz) en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Lt extra stephanie 1 by bubble093.png|Stephanie en Lazy Town Extra. Tyler dinky doo pdd.png|Tyler Dinky Doo (2ª voz) en Pinky Dinky Doo. Goby.jpg|Goby en Bubble Guppies. Deema.jpg|Deema (2ª voz) en Bubble Guppies. IsaPrincesasdoMar.jpg|Isa en Princesas del mar. thumb|230 px|right Biografía Se desenvuelve en el medio artístico como cantante desde el año 1993 hasta la actualidad. Es Compositora y directora de sesión musical para proyectos musicales. Como cantante su experiencia abarca ser solista, corista y vocalista de orquestas y bandas. Docente en el area de tecnica vocal, doblaje musical y teatro musical. Es productor de eventos, medio en el cual se desenvuelve produciendo diversos show´s enfocados en el área musical, actoral e infantil. En doblajes se ha destacado por su trabajo en la empresa DINT por su variedad de personajes y participaciones en series animadas y canciones. Uno de sus mayores orgullos son su hija Camila Estanovich Aguilar quien ha incursionado en el Doblaje y Actuación desde temprana edad obteniendo resultados muy positivos siendo entrenada desde pequeña por su madre. Filmografía Telenovelas * La única Mujer - Voces adicionales * Kara Para Aşk - Selma * Paramparça - Hazal Gurpinar Series y otros * Lazy Town Extra - Stephanie * Hi-5 - Lauren Brant / Robot Tinker * Jack y su gran show musical - Mary / Laurie Berkner * Mister Maker - Cuadrado * Stitch me, lift me, Tuck me house - Linda * Snapped killer couples house / Emma Willins * My restaurant rules - Jessica / voces adicionales * Extreme Cheapskates - Voces adicionales * Extraordinary weight stories: Fat and proud - Mandy George * Los hinchapelotas - Carla / voces adicionales * Gladiators - voces adicionales * My Strange addictions - Voces adicionales * Underage & Pregnant - Leah / Michelle / Megan * Your Style in his hands - Charlotte * Family Matters with Jo Frost - Erin * Bet on your baby season - Ava * Fatal Encounters - Nancy * Junior Master Chef España - Maria * Long island medium - Florence / Sam * Wide Angle - Raluca Ifrimescu * Intercambio de esposas - Roxie / Melissa / Emma * Toddlers & Tiaras - Rebecca Alley / Kathy / Samijo * Hay alguien ahí - Voces adicionales * Around the World - Voces adicionales * Super Niñera - Brandon / Voces adicionales * Rachel Ray - Voces adicionales * Cuenta atrás - Rossi * Tratame Bien - Maestra de Cocina/ Izabella * Johnny y las hadas - Tina / Voces adicionales * Il boss delle cerimonie - Voces adicionales * Cupcake Wars - Victoria donnelly Cine - Cortometrajes *Los que mueren se van a Marte Cortometraje - ¨Mamá¨ *Pintita y Manchita / Cine Infantil - Narración *Condorito3D/Yayita Series y películas animadas * Perdidos en la tierra - Plaff * Los sustitutos - Tasumi (2ª temporada) * Princesas del Mar - Isa /Jessie / Voces adicionales * Pororo - Pororo / harry * Tree fu Tom / Srites * Louie - Louie / Sofia (segunda temporada) * Bali - Tito * Cottons - Punky * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Stompy * Pinky Dinky Doo - Tyler Dinky Doo (2da. temporada, últimos eps.) * Princesita - Princesita * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Wubbzy (2ª temporada) * Cleo Aventuras - Mamá * Bubble Guppies - Goby / Deema (2ª-4ª temporada) * La calle del zoológico 64 - Natalia / Joey * Los super números - Tres * Will y Dewitt - Tricia * Mannon - Mannon * WordWorld - Bee * Dinotren - Don / Ela / Avisaurio / voces adicionales * Megaminimals - Pickle * Las mascotas maravilla - Tuck / Linny (2ª-3 temporada) * Las mascotas maravilla - Ming ming (dos capitulos) * Peztronauta - Marina / Voces adicionales * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto - Marina / Voces adicionales * Sammy & Co - Anabel * Diversión con Claude - Claude Intérprete * Princesita - Canción principal * Louie - Canción principal como Louie * Las tres mellizas bebés - Mellizas * Will y Dewitt - Tricia / Zippa / Katte * Ni Hao Kai Lan - Cancion principal / Kai Lan / Stompy * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Wubbzy * Hi-5 - Lauren Brant / Robot Tinker * Jack y su gran show! - “Mary” / “Laurie Berckner” * Johnny y las hadas - “Tina” / “Fussies” / Coros * La nueva granja de MacDonald - Canción de Principal / Coros * Las mascotas maravilla - “Tuck” / “Linny” * Las mascotas maravilla - "Ming Ming" Dos capitulos * Lazy Town Extra - “Stephanie” * Los súper números - coros * Pinky Dinky Doo - “Tyler” * Play Roll - Coros * Poko - Canciones * Ricky Sprocket - Canción principal * Tickety toc - Tommy / Coros cancion principal * Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros - Skye / Rocky / Rubble * Calimero - "Priscila" * Sid en Niño cientifico - Gabriela * Roary - “Cici” * Selva animal - Canción principal, Niños y Niñas * Vegetales - Canción principal / “Júnior” * Willa y los animales - Willa * WordWorld - Bee * Bali - Coros * Pororo - “Pororo” / “Harry” * Wilbur - Canción principal (coros) / Niños y Niñas * Bubble Guppies - Goby / Deema / Oona / Gil * Dinotren - Don / “Tina” * El Mundo de Luna - "Jupiter" * Zack y Quack - Kira / Fluffy / Skip Dirección de doblaje * Noddy - Alejandro Aguilar "Noddy" Primera Etapa * Tickety Toc - Camila Estanovich "Tallula" Primera Etapa Adaptación musical * Hi-5! - Sección; Casey y Chinnie en el parque de Diversiones https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSqCwq4jjPQ * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely se divierte con las burbujas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsoloSGm9QA * Hi-5! - Sección; Casey y Chinni viajan al espacio * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren Brant Soy Saturno * Hi-5! - Sección; Tim Astronauta * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely y la luna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plGrYQA-sNA * Hi-5! - Sección; Cuento Eco Niño https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhXGbSIeSic * Hi-5! - Sección; Stevie haciendo magia * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren haciendo magia con las sombras * Hi-5! - Sección; Setvie, Casey y Tim baile Irlandes * Hi-5! - CANCION PRINCIPAL; Increible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIBLQbmUeDQ * Hi-5! - Sección; Stevie, Casey, Fely y Tim Maravillas del mundo * Hi-5! - Sección; Lauren cuenta hasta 8 * Hi-5! - Sección; Fely y el Volcan * Hi-5! - Sección Tim cantando en el amazonas * Hi-5! - Sección; Cuento Insectos aventureros https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLu3RSIEUCo * * Enlaces externos * Canal Youtube * Perfil de Miriam Aguilar en Doblajistaslatinos.com Aguilar, Miriam Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Aguilar, Miriam Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010